


A Short Song Through The Long Night

by dementxa



Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Language, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, Surprises, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa
Summary: Based on the prompt for ZevWarden week, day 2 - Weak Spots.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Short Song Through The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, writing sex scenes is not my thing, so I've decided to interpret this prompt in another way. Hope you guys enjoy it!

"By Andraste!"

Huffing, Zevran kicked the bearskin off himself and rolled onto his back. He was breathing heavily, but the smile on his face revealed he'd enjoyed the last couple of hours. Anophis was lying on his side, propped on his elbow and admiring the smooth way Zevran's chest rose and fell with each breath. The beads of sweat on his skin glistened under the candle light.

"Had I known the Dalish possess such stamina and such ... imagination, perhaps I would have been more inclined to explore my mother's roots." Zevran turned to face him. His eyes twinkled with mirth; his face was wet as well, and there was a strand of hair stuck to his forehead. "I am impressed, amor. Not everyone can keep up with me. Is it perhaps because of that famed Warden blood?"

"I'd say yes, but then I'll risk sharing you with other Wardens."

"Ah!" Zevran laughed. "You find me that shallow?"

Anophis smiled. He reached out and tucked the strand on Zevran's forehead behind his ear. Zevran's hair had got messy, yet again, and it was all Anophis's doing. He just couldn't help himself, could he? He'd quickly got into the habit of playing with Zevran's hair everytime they were intimate, fascinated with how soft and silky it was. He could run his fingers through it as much as he wanted, and he wouldn't tangle them even once.

Zevran always insisted he was perfectly fine with it. He said he was even quite proud of himself for causing his mighty Dalish warrior to lose control in such a manner. Anophis had stopped apologizing after seeing how amused his efforts made Zevran, but he had found another way of making amends. He'd began braiding Zevran's hair in the morning; a gesture he discovered he quite enjoyed doing, and it seemed to him that Zevran didn't mind it either.

"I find you a man who knows what he wants," Anophis said. "Am I wrong?"

"Hm ... Before, I'd have agreed with you. But now," Zevran's face wrinkled in confusion, "I am not so sure. You probably don't realise this, amor, but you are quite the remarkable man."

"An honour I owe, no doubt, to my famed Warden blood."

"Hm!" Zevran pursed his lips. "How uncharmingly modest."

He sighed and then lazily sat up and rolled his shoulders. Anophis watched him absently as Zevran began stretching out his back and arms. Though he was enjoying the sight before him, Zevran's toned muscles rippling as he moved about, a large part of his mind was occupied with what he wanted to say. He'd been preparing for this moment for weeks, but now that the time had arrived, he suddenly felt his tongue numb with panic.

But he knew he had to act quickly, while Zevran had his back turned to him. Whatever courage he'd managed to gather would surely evaporate were he to look the other in the eyes. He mouthed the phrase silently, trying to remember the proper delivery. Once he was sure he'd got it right – hopefully! - he spoke up.

"Gracias por una noche maravillosa."

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped. Zevran froze while stretching, with his arms above his head, the muscles on his back tensing, and silence fell over the tent. The lack of reaction worried Anophis. Did he say it wrong? Was the phrase not the one he was supposed to say? Why wasn't Zevran saying anything?

Then, very slowly, arms still up in the air, Zevran turned around. His eyes were wide open, his lips parted slightly. His beautiful face showed only pure shock, his signature sarcasm nowhere to be seen.

"You ... speak Antivan?"

"I'm learning," Anophis said. He sat up too, drawing his legs up to his chest. "I'm ... not adept at it yet, I'm afraid."

"But you're learning ... for me?"

"Well, yes. You always say that you're an Antivan first and an elf second. I accept that. But … I thought maybe … this was a way I could show that I accept it." Anophis looked away, suddenly conscious of how insignificant this gesture was. "Sorry, I thought tha-"

Before he could finish his thought, Zevran pounced on him, pinning him down. He deftly climbed on top of Anophis, straddling him. Anophis suddenly found his hips caught in an iron grip between Zevran's thighs.

"Z-Zev?"

"Hush, amor."

Anophis tried to protest, but Zevran silenced him with a kiss. He quickly slipped his tongue into Anophis's mouth, depleting him of air and sense. Anophis gave in, holding onto Zevran's legs and biting down on his tongue lightly, knowing how much Zevran enjoyed mixing his pleasure with pain. Indeed, Zevran hummed in appreciation and pressed his weight onto Anophis, allowing him to feel every part of his rigid body.

They continued kissing until, finally, the lack of air turned Anophis's head light. He gently pushed Zevran away and took a much need breath. As the rest of the world slowly came into view again, he noted with some befuddlement that, somehow, the bearskin had been thrown at the far end of the tent, their legs were tangled together and his fingers were, once more, in Zevran's hair.

"You seem confused, my love." Zevran chuckled. "Did you think I would just drift off to sleep after what you did?"

"All I said was-"

"It's not the words you said." Zevran pushed his face into the crook of Anophis's neck; his lips started forging a wet trail from his collarbone to his ear. "It is the fact that you, whose people have suffered so much at the hands of humans, were willing to set aside everything your Keeper has told you and embrace something that is both human and important to me. That you are willing to learn about my home, to learn to speak my language ... all for me. Why, is it any wonder that all this makes me ecstatic?" Zevran fell silent for a second before adding, in the softest voice Anophis had ever heard him use. "I have never felt more loved than in this very moment."

"Wait until you see what I have planned for tomorrow evening."

"Ah! You are teasing my curiosity.” Zevran chuckled. “Is it perhaps more words in Antivan?"

“Maybe. You'll have to wait and see.” Anophis pushed some hair away from Zevran's face and kissed his forehead. “But I know that tomorrow, I will you more than I do today. And I will love you even more the day after tomorrow, and then more with each passing day, until my last breath.”

“Mm, what a wonderful life you are promising me.” Zevran moved closer. He took Anophis's hand and kissed his knuckles gently. “I plan on returning that gesture, my Warden. But, if I may ask for something?”

“What is it?”

"Amor, please allow me to teach you Antivan. I can tell it was Leliana who has been helping you." His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Those Orlesians! They sound like they're belching when they speak a foreign language! And I've noticed their understanding of Antivan is quite superficial. To them, it is simply another language!"

“Am I that bad?” Anophis asked, slightly worried.

"I'll just say this and no more: your pronunciation made me shudder, and not in the good way." Zevran chuckled and squeezed Anophis's hand for a second. “But worry not! With me as your teacher, you will soon sound as if you'd been born in the Royal Palace of Antiva City! But first ...” He climbed on top of Anophis again. “I believe we were in the middle of something, yes?”


End file.
